Expression of heterologous DNA sequences in a plant host is dependent upon the presence of an operably linked promoter that is functional within the plant host. Choice of the promoter sequence will determine when and where within the organism the heterologous DNA sequence is expressed. Thus, where continuous expression is desired throughout the cells of a plant, constitutive promoters are utilized. In contrast, where gene expression in response to a stimulus is desired, inducible promoters are the regulatory element of choice. Where expression in particular organs is desired, tissue specific promoters are utilized. Additional regulatory sequences upstream and/or downstream from the core promoter sequence may be included in expression constructs of transformation vectors to bring about varying levels of constitutive or inducible expression of heterologous nucleotide sequences in a transgenic plant.
Frequently it is desirable to have constitutive expression of a DNA sequence throughout the cells of an organism. For example, increased resistance of a plant to infection by soil- and air-borne pathogens might be accomplished by genetic manipulation of the plant's genome to comprise a constitutive promoter operably linked to a heterologous pathogen-resistance gene such that pathogen-resistance proteins are continuously expressed throughout the plant's tissues.
Alternatively, it might be desirable to inhibit expression of a native DNA sequence within a plant's tissues to achieve a desired phenotype. In this case, such inhibition might be accomplished with transformation of the plant to comprise a constitutive promoter operably linked to an antisense nucleotide sequence, such that constitutive expression of the antisense sequence produces an RNA transcript that interferes with translation of the mRNA of the native DNA sequence.
Thus, isolation and characterization of promoters that can serve as regulatory regions for expression of heterologous nucleotide sequences of interest are needed for genetic manipulation of plants to exhibit specific phenotypic traits.